Tilo
This page is about Tilo; a ship between Victoria Scarlett Baine and Milo Charles Baine. Despite it being a "loveless" marriage (one could argue the bond they've grown with still holds a certain affection from time to time) and both having their own lovers on the side, the two remain together out of necessity when it comes to the Baine name. How they met? The first meeting between the pair occurred shortly after Victoria's kidnapping. At three & four, the two quickly formed a close bond and set their future arranged marriage into motion. When did they "get together"? The bond formed from their first meeting remained strong throughout their childhood, although as more of a close friendship than hint at anything more. With Victoria's decision to attend Sunnyside Academy while Milo remained at the manor, their closeness with one another lessened while their closeness with others (see: Tame & Rilo) deepened. Despite that, the pair married after Victoria's graduation & Victoria soon birthed two children; Beatrice (who would turn out to be James') and Raven (who was four when she was sent to the orphanage). Problems they've had? Any chance of love between the two dissipated shortly after Victoria began at Sunnyside. With Milo's training leading to him to growing closer to Ruby Farcroft and Victoria's time away from the manor giving her a chance to meet James Beckett, the closeness they had shared in childhood crumbled the longer they spent apart. They may not have hated one another, but there definitely wasn't much of a huge interest in hanging out together now that they each had someone more important in their lives. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Tilo: *Addicted To Pain - Alter Bridge - Fortress *Ancient History - Set It Off - Duality *Better Off - Theory Of A Deadman - Gasoline *Bringing Me Down - Drowning Pool - Desensitized *But It's Better If You Do - Panic! At The Disco - A Fever You Can't Sweat Out *Chalk Outline - Three Days Grace - Transit Of Venus *Chokehold - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Cunning, Not Convincing - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me *Dancing With A Wolf - All Time Low - Future Hearts *Day I Die - The National - Sleep Well Beast *Dead! - My Chemical Romance - The Black Parade *Done With You - Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder *Everyday I Love You Less and Less - Kaiser Chiefs - Employment *God Damn Liar - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me *Hate Your Guts - McBusted, Mark Hoppus - McBusted *Here Is Gone - The Goo Goo Dolls - Gutterflower *Home - Three Days Grace - Three Days Grace *Hurricane - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... *I Almost Told You That I Loved You - Papa Roach - Metamorphosis *I'LL BE GONE - Linkin Park - LIVING THINGS *If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5, Rihanna - It Won't Be Soon Before Long *It's Not Me It's You - Skillet - Awake *It's Not You - Halestorm - Halestorm *The Kill (Bury Me) - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie *Kill All Your Friends (B-Side) - My Chemical Romance - The Black Parade *Knife - Grizzly Bear - Yellow House *Live This Down - Papa Roach - Metamorphosis *Lonely Girl - Tonight Alive - The Other Side *Made of Stone - Evanescence - Evanescence *Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die *My Eyes Burn - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis *No More Love - Shinedown - Leave A Whisper *Our Perfect Disease - The Wombats - The Wombats proudly present... This Modern Glitch *Perfect - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Photographs And Gasoline - Framing Hanley - A Promise To Burn *Princess of China - Coldplay, Rihanna - Mylo Xyloto *Save Yourself - Matchbook Romance - West For Wishing *Save Yourself - Stabbing Westward - Darkest Days *Secrets - Makeout - Secrets *Stop - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - The Festivals Album *Surrender - Matchbook Romance - Voices *Sweat - The All-American Rejects - Sweat *This Is Goodbye - Ages Apart - S.T.A.T.I.C. *This Is How It Goes Down - P!nk - Funhouse *The Truth Is... (I Lied about Everything) - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... *The Ultimate Fling - Poets of the Fall - Revolution Roulette *Ulysses - Franz Ferdinand - Tonight: Franz Ferdinand *Unfinished - Stone Sour - Audio Secrecy *Wasted - Tiësto, Matthew Koma - A Town Called Paradise *We're All In Love - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - We're All In Love *When You're Around - Motion City Soundtrack - Commit This To Memory *Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off, William Beckett - Duality *Your Betrayal - Bullet For My Valentine - Fever